In the long term evolution (LTE) system, the control signaling that needs to be transmitted in the uplink are Acknowledgement/Negative Acknowledgement (ACK/NACK) information, as well as three forms of Channel State Information (CSI) reflecting the downlink physical state: Channel Quality Indication (CQI), Pre-coding Matrix Indicator (PMI), and Rank Indicator (RI).
In the LTE system, the ACK/NACK information is transmitted in the Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) with the format 1/1a/1b (PUCCH format 1/1a/1b), if the User Equipment (UE) needs to send uplink data information, the uplink data is transmitted in the Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH), the feedback of the CQI/PMI and RI might be periodic feedback or aperiodic feedback, and the specific feedback is shown as Table 1:
TABLE 1Periodic CQIAperiodic CQIScheduling modereport channelsreport channelsFrequencyPUCCHnon-selectiveFrequency selectivePUCCHPUSCH
For the periodic CQI/PMI and RI, if the UE does not need to transmit the uplink data information, the CQI/PMI and RI are transmitted in the PUCCH with the PUCCH format 2/2a/2b, if the UE needs to transmit uplink data information, the CQI/PMI and RI are transmitted in the PUSCH; for the aperiodic CQI/PMI and RI, they are only transmitted in the PUSCH.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a method for multiplexing uplink control signaling and uplink data in the LTE system, as shown in FIG. 1, the area covered by the vertical lines carries the CQI/PMI information, the area covered with the oblique lines carries the RI information, and the shaded area carries the ACK/NACK information, and the blank area carries the uplink data information. FIG. 2 is a diagram of the channel coding process when multiplexing the uplink control signaling and the uplink data information in the LTE system, as shown in FIG. 2, the uplink data information in the LTE system is transmitted in the form of Transport Blocks (TBs), after the TBs are processed with the CRC attachment, Code block segmentation and Code block CRC attachment, Channel coding, Rate matching, Code block concatenation and coding, the multiplexing of the uplink data and the control signaling is performed on the CQI/PMI, and finally via the channel interleaving, the encoded ACK/NACK information, the RI signaling and the data information are multiplexed together. FIG. 3 is a diagram of a PUSCH transmission way in the LTE system, as shown in FIG. 3, it can be seen that the PUSCH is transmitted in the form of a single antenna, thus the PUSCH only corresponds to one TB which forms a codeword after the channel coding, that is, the PUSCH only has one codeword in the LTE system. The process of encoding the uplink control signaling is: first calculating the target length, and then performing channel coding, the ways for encoding the ACK/NACK information and RI information are the same, if the ACK/NACK information or the RI information is of 1 bit, in the case of the QPSK modulation, the encoded information is [o0, y]; in the case of the 16 QAM modulation, the encoded information is [o0, y, x, x]; in the case of the 64 QAM modulation, the encoded information is [o0, y, x, x, x, x]; where, o0 denotes the ACK/NACK information or the RI information, x and y denote the placeholders maximizing the Euclidean distance of the modulation symbol during the scrambling; if the ACK/NACK information or the RI information is of 2 bits, in the case of the QPSK modulation, the encoded information is [o0, o1, o2, o0, o1, o2]; in the case of the 16 QAM modulation, the encoded information is [o0, o1, x, x, o2, o0, x, x, o1, o2, x, x]; in the case of the 64 QAM modulation, the encoded information is [o0, o1, x, x, x, x, o2, o0, x, x, x, x, o1, o2, x, x, x, x]; where, o0 and o1 denote the 2-bit ACK/NACK information or the RI information, o2=(o0⊕o1), where ⊕ denotes XOR operation; x denotes the placeholder maximizing the Euclidean distance of the modulation symbol during the scrambling; since there is a case in the LTE system that the number of ACK/NACK information is of more than 2 bits, such as in the TDD system, therefore, when the number of ACK/NACK information is of more than 2 bits, a linear block code can be used to encode, for example, the RM (32, O) is used to encode, where O denotes the number of data bits before the encoding, and 32 denotes the number of data bits after the encoding. When the number of bits of the CQI/PMI is less than or equals to 11 bits, the CQI uses the RM(32, 0) to encode; otherwise, the CRC attachment is firstly performed, and then uses tail biting convolution coding with the codeword length being 7 and the rate being ⅓ as shown in FIG. 4 is used to encode, and finally the bits after encoding the ACK/NACK, the RI, and the CQI/PMI is repeated until the target length is met, the encoded information bits are denoted as [q0ACK,q1ACK,q2ACK, . . . , qQACK−1ACK], [q0CQI,q1CQI,q2CQI, . . . , qQCQI−1CQI] and [q0RI,q1RI,q2RI, . . . , qQRI−1RI]. Multiplexing the uplink data and the control signaling is cascading the encoded CQI/PMI information and data in the form of modulation symbol, denoted as [g0i,g1i,g2i, . . . , gH*i−1i]. The channel interleaving process is to write the encoded ACK/NACK message bits [q0ACK,q1ACK,q2ACK, . . . , qQACK−1ACK], the RI information bits [q0RI,q1RI,q2RI, . . . , qQRI−1RI], as well as the data and control multiplexed [g0i,g1i,g2i, . . . , gH*i−1i] into a virtual matrix according to a certain order, and then read out the virtual matrix according to the order of from row to column, thus to ensure that in the subsequent process of mapping the modulation symbols to the physical resources, the ACK/NACK, RI, CQI/PMI and data can be respectively mapped to the positions shown in FIG. 1, and the specific process of channel interleaving is described as follows:
(1) first generate a virtual matrix, wherein the size of the virtual matrix is related to the PUSCH resource allocation;
(2) in accordance with the order of first writing into the columns and then into the rows of the virtual matrix, write from the last column to the first column of the virtual matrix, write the encoded RI information bits [q0RI,q1RI,q2RI, . . . , qQRI−1RI] with the form of modulation symbols into the predetermined positions of the RI information in the virtual matrix;
(3) start from the position of the first row and first column of the virtual matrix, according to the order of from column to row, write [g0i,g1i,g2i, . . . , gH*i−1i] into the virtual matrix, and when writing, skip the positions into which the RI information has been written;
(4) in accordance with the order of first writing into the columns and then into the rows of the virtual matrix, start to write from the last row to the first row of the virtual matrix, write the encoded ACK/NACK information bits [q0ACK,q1ACK,q2ACK, . . . , qQACK−1ACK] into the predetermined positions of the ACK/NACK information in the virtual matrix with the form of modulation symbols, when writing, if a position has been written in, then the data symbol at the position is deleted.
(5) Finally, read out the virtual matrix according to the order of from row to column, and obtain the interleaved sequence with the form of modulation symbols.
The predetermined positions of the RI information and the ACK/NACK response message are shown as Table 2 and Table 3:
TABLE 2cyclic prefix configurationColumn SetNormal{1, 4, 7, 10}Extended{0, 3, 5, 8}
TABLE 3cyclic prefix configurationColumn SetNormal{2, 3, 8, 9}Extended{1, 2, 6, 7}
In the LTE system, the eNB sends the modulation and coding scheme index IMCS to the UE via the PDCCH, and the eNB specifies the modulation and coding scheme index IMCS, the PUSCH modulation scheme, the transport block size, the redundant version, and other related information as well as their relationships, as shown in Table 4:
TABLE 4Modulation andModulationIndex ofRedundantcoding schemeordertransport blockversionindex IMCSQmsize ITBSrvidx020012102220323042405250626072708280929010210011410012411013412014413015414016415017416018417019418020419021619022620023621024622025623026624027625028626029reserved1302313
The LTE system also specifies that the code rate is acquired according to the TB size and the resource block size and according to the relationship between the TB index and the TB size.
The Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) system, as the evolution standard of the LTE system, supports greater uplink transmission rate, thus the PUSCH transmission supports spatial multiplexing. For the PUSCH which uses the spatial multiplexing to transmit, the relevant technique gives the relationship of mapping the codewords to the layers, and that relationship is the same as the relationship of mapping the codewords to the layers in the downlink transmission in the LTE system, and the specific mapping process is shown as Table 5:
TABLE 5The number ofThe number ofThe mapping the codewords to the layerslayerscodewordsi = 0, 1, . . . , Msymblayer − 111x(0)(i) = d(0)(i)Msymblayer = Msymb(0)22x(0)(i) = d(0)(i)Msymblayer = Msymb(0) = Msymb(1)x(1)(i) = d(1)(i)21x(0)(i) = d(0)(2i)Msymblayer = Msymb(0)/2x(1)(i) = d(0)(2i + 1)32x(0)(i) = d(0)(i)Msymblayer = Msymb(0) = Msymb(1)/2x(1)(i) = d(1)(2i)x(2)(i) = d(1)(2i + 1)42x(0)(i) = d(0)(2i)Msymblayer = Msymb(0)/2 = Msymb(1)/2x(1)(i) = d(0)(2i + 1)x(2)(i) = d(1)(2i)x(3)(i) = d(1)(2i + 1)
Where Msymblayer indicates the data amount transmitted on each layer, Msymb(0) and Msymb(1) respectively denote the number of symbols in each codeword, d(0)(i) and d(1)(i) respectively denote the data in each codeword, x(0)(i), . . . , x(3)(i) respectively denote data transmitted on each layer.
In the LTE-A system, there is a case that there are two codewords transmitted in the PUSCH, then the corresponding PDCCH control signaling includes the modulation and coding scheme indexes, respectively denoted as IMCS1 and IMCS2, of these two codewords.
In the LTE-A system, for the case that the PUSCH transmission supports the spatial multiplexing, there is no solution scheme for transmitting the uplink control signaling in the PUSCH when the PUSCH uses the special multiplexing in the related art.